The Fall Of Darkness
by DeCode232
Summary: I'm doing this because my brother knows I never pass up a good challenge from him and so thus this was born I don't care what people think for all I care you can plain out hate it if you don't like please don't read it.


**What if when they the legend of Korra air benders got up to the Northern air temple they see a kid of 10? Who is he why does he act so cold to people yet can get into a heated argument quickly. Where the hell did the Phoenix come in? After the first Korra season 3 episode aired my little bro made me sit down and watch that episode then made me watch all the avatar the last air bender episodes on his computer and then put on the other season 3 Korra episodes on our DVR all I will say is he is lucky I don't kill. He called me a hot headed fire bender he called me Zhou or however it is he called me Zuko he called me AZLUA or however its spelled can you believe the nerve of that brat. Sorry way off topic... Anyway I don't own Avatar the last Air bender or The legends of Korra I'm just putting words in their mouths. Also this a AU world meaning I'm twisting poking and prodding and chewing and changing the fabric of the world so I can bend to so the story can come out somewhat decent. But I don't care what people think anyway lets start.**

-Jinora's P.O.V-

When we landed in the Northern Air temple I was so excited so I ran ahead even though my father yelled for me to wait when I saw a weird bird it was yellow with red tips on it feathers and its wings let off a fire as they flapped. "Hello little guy whats your name?"I asked the bird as it let out a cry that sounded like singing soon my father and the others caught up and gasped at the bird as it turned a ice blue color with a white wing tips and now as it flew snow fell. "Wow what is that?"Kai asked in a amazed voice. "A phoenix or have ya never seen one before."A voice said the voice sounded cold and mean but yet it was young at least my age. Then a boy walked out of the shadows gray eyes quickly turning a ice blue. Light brown hair with dark blue tips. He wore a light fire nation shirt without sleeves and fire nation pants. "Who are you!"Kai spat out. "I don't need to answer you!"The boy spat his eyes turning a blood red before walking off the bird following.

-A little while later no one's P.O.V-

Jinora was walking on the east side of the temple when she heard muttering. "DAMN IT YOUR GONNA MAKE ME GO BLOODY MENTAL!"She heard a yell and saw the bird and the boy from when they arrived. "Nate I'm getting annoyed who does that guy think he is ordering me around like a URG!"The boy just sent off a fire ball at the bird but the bird dodged as if it was something that happened from time to time. "I feel like a storm cloud!"The boy growled out but the phoenix named Nate just sang a tune and the fire in the boy's eyes died down. "Your right Nate I just need to calm my jets and just stay on the east side and they can stay on the west side."The boy said as Jinora stepped on a stick and it cracked under her feet the boy whipped around glaring into the dark. "Come out I know your there no use hiding."The boy said as Jinora stepped out. "How did you know I was there?"She asked. "Just a hunch besides you stepped on a stick now tell me what do you want?"The boy asked. "I just wanted to see who you are you wore fire nation clothes so I knew you where no air bender."Jinora said. "Don't assume anything for all you knew I could have been a air bender or a water bender or heck a earth bender or maybe I was a non bender."The boy said as Nate flew on his arm changing in a flash of light into a forest green bird with brown tips. "I thought phoenixes were just red and yellow or a orange mix not a changing one."Jinora asked. "Most are but before the benders the great Sun,Moon,Bison,Dragon and Badger Mole the original benders told of a prophecy."The boy said and paused. "Oh and I'm Hayden."The boy said. "Jinora."Jinora said. "Anyway as I was saying the Sun,Moon,Bison,Dragon and Badger Mole said to the phoenixes after a 100 year war ends and the dawn of a new era beings where the nations start anew and make a city watched over by the fire lord and last air bender but soon the world will be thrown off by a energy bender but stopped by the avatar and soon darkness rises and falls defeated by light any air benders are being founded all over the nature Phoenix is born along with a boy who sees the true arts of bending nearly equal to the avatar but sees things for the nature they are instead of just energy to bend and spirit of the animals will help in the downfall of the newest evil hunted by many helped by few trusted by two."Hayden said. "Wow that is one big prophecy."Jinora said. "Eh they never did small."Hayden shrugged. "So wait your the person they where speaking of?"Jinora asked. "I guess that is why I ran here with Nate I'm hunted no one found me yet until you and your friends came along I was quiet content now I have to stay hidden."Hayden said with another shrug. "So what else can you do besides fire bend?"Jinora asked. "Um I guess I can bend the 4 elements like the avatar I don't know, I know I can't go into the avatar state or be the bridge to the spirit and real world."Hayden said with a shrug.

**Code:I'm doing this for fun really because my bro challenged me to make a Korra fan fiction. Where did Hayden get pulled into this well I have a bunch of drawings and he pulled out my current one I was working on and said 'Add this thing in it' and I was like 'Fine but you know I'm just doing this for fun.' He was like. 'I know but put it on your fanfic account will ya' and I was like 'just don't bug me and you got a deal.'**


End file.
